An Iron Page
by Black iron reader
Summary: An AU where Levy, a normal student, wishes for a different life and it comes in an very unexpected way. It will have cursing and action and maybe other things as this fan fiction progresses.
1. Strange Encounter

**This is my first fan-fiction ever so this may be a train wreck. **

**Feel free to comment whether it be positive or negative, I appreciate either one**

**I am excited to see where this goes so I hope someone will join me on this literary journey or maybe it will just end in flames we shall see**

* * *

Chapter One: Strange Encounter

A blue haired, petite girl by the name of Levy sat in her chair listening to the drone of the teacher. She was doodling pictures of the castles, knights, and damsels she read about in her newest book "The Amarada Code". It's not like Levy had anything against school, she just found some parts of her history class, and several other classes, unimaginably dull. She dreamed of being swept up by a prince of sorts and running off into the sunset where there was magic and adventure. _Shoot_, she thought upon further review, scrap the prince and just have the adventure.

**Bang**. The loud sound made Levy jump. It was her history teacher who hit her desk with the force from his handy ruler as a way to get her attention. She heard the snickers and felt the stares coming from her classmates. Then the teacher asked with a harsh tone "What was I _just_ talking about now McGarden?"

Clearly, Levy had no idea. The only thought in her mind involved knights winning the hearts of princesses over the snobby princes who were their suitors. So she wavered but eventually managed to say "Well you were talking about history I presume."

Levy thought this was a perfectly suitable answer, and the chuckles from her classmates certainly helped her feel secure in that thought. Alas after taking a glance into the history teacher's face she knew this was not the case. And thats how she ended up in detention.

No matter she just had to be quiet and reading her book was certainly a silent activity. The book she was reading was a particularly interesting one. The story of knights fighting for the greater good made her wish she could jump into its pages. She could get her ships together and live her life free as the wind and spreading justice to all. She let out the sigh at the thought, _If only that could happen_.

"Hey, Silence!" the teacher yelled.

* * *

The detention came and went and by the time she was riding the bus she was only a chapter away from finishing her book. This led her to be headed to her favorite library to complete her mission in getting the second story of "The Amarada Knight" series and start a chain of events that would change her life as she knew it.

That idea would not of possibly crossed her mind as she enter the Magnolia Library for the millionth time. When she crossed the over familiar area of the fiction section she caught a sight of black hair. It wasn't often people took a stroll down these aisles and she felt almost as if her sanctuary was invaded. Although the man's burly presense wouldn't usually bother her but she found he was holding the _second book_ in the series. Seeing that made her stop and only one thought crossed her frantic mind _What am I going to do?. _Levy rarely spoke to people much less _new_ people. Making friends has never been the easiest thing for her plus she considered her small circle of friends enough. Never the less she had to overcome this challenge and retrieve the book. So she took a deep breath and headed toward the man.

She meant to be smooth with her statement but it came out as a stutter "A-are you going to uh take that book?"

He had been flipping through the pages but stopped to glance down on her. His rough features was strangely attractive to Levy. She was distracted by the book and the idea of socializing that she had not realized till this moment just how handsome he was, which sent her into more of a tailspin. It was hard enough talking to a new person much less an attractive one. As she was lost in thought he just gave a shrug and continued looking through the pages.

With this she refocused and asked more straight forward this time "Are you going to take that book?"

The gruff man didn't respond. Instead he took a piece of paper out of the book and handed her the story, simply stating, "Here".

"Uhhhh thanks" Levy took the book. She looked into the man's face and saw piercings that replaced his eyebrows and piercings that were on the sides of his nose. Why did she find it so attractive?

He wasn't looking at her though, instead reading the note intently. She considered sneaking up on him and seeing what the note was as a result of curiosity and not wanting to leave the man's presence yet; but, her common sense was more overpowering and she instead decided to start walking away. There was no way a small girl like herself could get anywhere with a guy like that. It was as she turned she felt a hand wrap around her waist and a gruff voice whisper in her ear "You're not going anywhere" before she was being dragged out of the library. She had a hand over her mouth and she was feeling fear sink in quickly.

* * *

***Gasp* Oh no what will happen next time **

**stay tuuuuuuuned **


	2. Kidnapped

**Thanks for all the people who followed this story, it means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped 

The man walked down the fiction section of the Magnolia Library. He had done everything his master Makarov had asked of him in order to find someone to translate that book. Makarov had an eccentric way of doing things but due to it being so effective Gajeel never really complained. Although right about now he was getting a little pissed. Having to walk down the aisles like a jackass in the hopes of finding one stupid book.

Makarov had told him "Inside the book will be the message that will lead you to the key of translating the book. Its a lead belonging to someone else so it is imperative that you retrieve it quickly".

It frustrated Gajeel to see so many people hunting for the secrets the book would reveal. In fact it honestly pissed him off. He had a personal stake in those pages while everyone else was just trying to make a profit. In his anger he almost walked past the book he was looking for when out of the corner of his eye he saw it, "The Armarada Knights". He slid the book out of the bookshelf and took a glance at the cover; on it was a noble looking night, _something I would never be,_ he thought to himself. Not that it bothered him too much. He shrugged at the thought and was about to flip through the pages when he noticed a presence. He didn't want to reveal that there was a message inside in case it was an enemy or the person passing would get curious. So he just took more time to look at the cover and waited to see if the presence would leave. Instead of leaving it actually went up to him, he didn't feel any strong aura so he gave the person a quick glance.

Big mistake. He turned quickly to make sure she didn't notice him staring but that one glance was all he needed. She looked amazing. The fact that she looked so much different than him attracted him in a strangely effective way. Her perfect skin and striking blue hair affected Gajeel in a way he didn't think was possible. He didn't even hear her initially ask him about the book. He was to distracted with the thought that someone like her could even exist. It was when she asked the second time that he was able to register her question.

"Are you going to take that book?"

He had to get out of there, there was still a chance an enemy could be lurking and he was distracted by her scent. So he flipped through the pages until he thankfully, found the note he needed and quickly handed it to her saying "here". _Yeah, real smooth genius_, he criticized.

Then he put all his focus into the note and to his shock what was written was...

_Find girl with blue hair_

_Goes to high school, Blue Pegasus _

_Is the Key _

_\- I _

There was no way his luck was this good. _What are the chances?, _he questioned. He looked at her as she turned away from him and he once again saw that short, _blue_ hair and on the side of her jacket were the words _Blue Pegasus_. Apparently his luck was that good. He couldn't just let her leave of course, especially since the teleportation port was so close. As much as he didn't wish to hurt or scare her he had no choice but to take her. So he figured he use the element of surprise.

"You're not going anywhere", was about the creepiest thing he had even said in his life. He kicked himself for that but if it kept her calm for the amount of time he needed he would take the sacrifice. Unfortunately it did not work as long as he had desired.

At first he felt her body go nearly limp, most likely registering the fact she was indeed being kidnapped. That state did not last for long though and Gajeel could only wish he had more hands because this girl was kicking like there was no tomorrow. She also attempted to bite his hand, punch him in the sides, and wiggle her way out of his grasp. She would not let him take her without a fight and despite his repeated cursing at her, he did admire her for that. Eventually though he was able to make his way to the Fairy Tale section and he was extremely grateful that no was in the area because he would of been fucked.

He reached the middle of the aisle and pushed her down onto the floor. He sat on top of her and put both of her wrists into one hand, pressing them against the floor. With the other he kept it locked over her mouth while whispering the chant. As he whispered the overly familiar chant his body and hers slowly disappeared from the library and appeared in the Fairy Tail hideout. He let out a sigh, _finally_ was the only thought that crossed his mind. He then felt her body writhe beneath him and he stared down on her, careful to look tough and unaffected by her presence. He also had to make a point to get off her before any ideas got too ingrained into his mind. He quickly led her to the makeshift jail and locked her in. It was simply a cave that they had put bars in front of and kept closed with a lock. It wasn't the best security ever but for a girl like her it should suit just fine.

After everything that had happened he needed to find Makarov and fill him in on the new events. So he turned to walk away and when the petite girl asked "Why did you bring me here?" he felt his heart squeeze.

She sounded scared but unwilling to show it and all Gajeel could manage was "You won't be hurt, I promise."

He quickly left in order to avoid a painful conversation and to plan what to do next.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**The story continues ... eventually **


	3. A Helpful Explanation

**Thanks for all the people who were so kind and followed :) and also to the people who left a comment**

**sankyu**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Helpful Explanation 

Levy was rather terrified. Although she had managed to push that down, somewhat. She had to find a way out of here and that was more important to focus on than fear. She tried squeezing herself through the bars but unfortunately they were just a hair to close together to make it. Then she examined her surroundings. In her prison were chains attached to the walls that showed signs of rust. Aside from that is was just dirt and rocks. Outside wasn't much of a view either, there was just one large oak table of the middle of a large cavern. There were four chairs tucked in and the desk had a couple stacks of papers.

She let out a sigh. There was no getting out of here because she had zero idea of where she was. The man who had kidnapped her had some weird mystical powers and somehow teleported her here. She could be anywhere in the world. How did she get in this mess? How crazy to think she was dying for adventure just this morning and now she had it and there was even magic involved. She smiled to herself, she supposed maybe she found her silver lining in all of this.

Then she heard the echo from deep with one of the tunnels connecting to the cavern. People were coming.

She scrambled to get up and wipe the dirt off herself, she was adamant to make it look like she was unaffected by her dire situation. She was going to look strong. Levy balled up her fists and walked to the bars looking at the tunnel that produced the noise. Eventually two people came out, one was her kidnapper and the other was an old, short man. _What was a man like that doing here?_ she thought to herself.

He looked her way and they made eye contact. He seemed like someone to be trusted Levy thought, he seemed harmless especially compared to the giant beside him. The two standing next to each other didn't seem to mesh and she was lost in that thought until the old man headed her way, with the bigger man grudgingly following behind him. Then she felt anxiety sink in, what if he was going to issue a death sentence or something?

"I've been told your name is Levy, hello my name is Markarov" he said cheerly.

She was to surprised to speak, not expecting such a nice greeting "Um hello, hi uh well ... why am I here?"

Markarov chuckled "ah, straight to the point I see, well my child I need your help"

Now this was really starting to sound like a story she could read in a book "My... help"

"Yes, you see there is this book, an ancient one. No one can understand it and many people have tried. This book contains unimaginable secrets. We need it because," he pointed towards the gruff man behind him "Gajeel needs it. This book will help him and so far we have discovered the key and that key is you."

"Me, the key?" the thought was so strange. Not only was she in an adventure but she was the main character. Also it was good to know the man's name was Gajeel.

"Yes, only you can translate the words on the book. You will give us the power the book contains, if you are willing we would grateful. If not I don't mean to threaten you but there are other men and organizations that will be after you for the same reason. So what do you say?"

Well it did not take her to long to answer "Sure, I'll help"

The old man gave a wide grin and with that whispered something in _Gajeel's_ ear and then Gajeel walked forward. "I'm sorry for taking you here the way I did" the words sounded forced but she could see the flicker in his eyes of real regret.

"Well, I just want out of this cage"

Makarov laughed again "I like this girl, this will be quite an exciting adventure"

_Adventure, yes_, at last thats what she had. Now that she was here and given an answer about everything she felt relief wash over her. With quite a helpful explanation she was able to gauge that her life as a normal high school student was over and the only thing she was was excited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I am excited to see where this goes**


	4. Going Forward

Going Forward

Gajeel didn't know what to think. He felt like he'd been swept in a whirlwind for the past year and now this beautiful girl was coming with him. He could only hope all this effort wasn't futile.

He heard Makarov tell the girl the plan going forward. Gajeel knew it by heart so naturally he zone out. They would have to locate the book firstly, rumored to be in the lost mountains, and then the girl would translate the book resulting in him getting the answer he needs.

_Pretty simple_, he thought as he stared at the stone walls and thought about his year. It all started with pain. A searing pain in his head. He was at his home, eating iron, stroking his cat, panther lily. Then the pain in his head struck him like nothing before in his life. He fell to the floor, holding his head between his hands, gritting his teeth from a pain so strong he could focus on nothing else. It took all of his strength to crawl to his door and even more to open it. He honestly is unsure how he made it to the small hospital the compound offered; the pain made his memory foggy. But he did make it and he was able to get help from Porlyusica who calmed the killer head ache. That was the day he also discovered his condition.

_His condition,_ he thought with spite. He heard the drone of Makaorv's voice focus its attention in his direction so he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Gajeel, can you bring Miss Levy home? She lives in the blue house on Cooper street." He guided Levy to him and Gajeel became extremely conscious of the beating of his heart.

"Yeah" He murmured, grabbing Levy's arm "Lets go .. Levy"

The name felt foreign to his lips but he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He _wanted to say it more_, he thought as he began his chant. Methodically repeating his lines he held Levy by the shoulders until they slowly disappeared from the cave and reappeared in-between two houses on Cooper street.

"This is your destination" was all he said as he let her go "I would walk you to your house but as you can imagine that would be a bad idea."

Levy just nodded "I'll see you tomorrow at the library right?"

"Yeah, 6 o clock"

"Alright, see you then" she waved at him as she made her way to her house.

He felt a feeling spread inside of him in response to her kindness and he didn't like it. These kind of emotions were to easy to exploit, especially in his circumstance. He shook his head. _What was he thinking_? It's not like he really likes the chick she's just nice and cute... and perfect. He gave himself a face palm and tried to convince himself he had no feelings for her at all as he chanted his way home.

* * *

**Phew another chapter done, many more left.**

**Tell me what you think! And big thanks to the people who liked and commented previous chapters!**


	5. A Balancing Act

A Balancing Act 

Levy walked into her home overwhelmed by the day's events. She could never of been able to imagine in a million years that she would be a part of such an ... adventure. It was not such a bad prospect in the grand scheme of things; school life was usually dull and to have the chance to be a part of something bigger than herself enticed her.

Makarov explained the plan rather simply to her. She would now live a quote un quote "balancing act" between her normal life and her newly made life of adventure. This was to help avoid harm from the people who also want the translation of the book, and will do anything to get it. According to him everyone will know that she was taken in by Makarov and Gajeel, but they do not know if she is useful yet. Seeing her return safe and sound without any affiliation to Makarov and Gajeel will hopefully give the illusion that she is of no help at all; acting as a deterrent against the ruthless people that would be after her otherwise. Makarov gave her no promises that this method would help forever but he reassured Levy that it was good enough for now. She gave a sigh as she walked into her home.

As per usual of the time the house was empty, it would be another two hours before her mom came home and three before her dad came home as well. She locked the door behind her and stretched her arms out. It felt good to be back in the security of her own home after such a hectic day. She went up to her bedroom, thinking about the all important book and of Gajeel and how she would get to learn more about them tomorrow. Despite the obvious danger that lay ahead she was honestly excited. Something about it seemed unreal like at any moment she would wake up to find out that none of this had never happened. The idea of being some kind of heroin made Levy excited for the next day and encouraged her to sleep earlier than she ever had before.

* * *

The next day just seemed like one big obstacle for 7 o clock, when she would be able to meet up with Gajeel. She daydream in every class what it was going to be like when the clock would strike 7.

She could picture it, back in the cave, planning for the next move. Makarov being optimistic and cheery while Gajeel would be stern and brusque. She smiled to herself as she thought about those red eyes and gleaming piercings. She wondered how long it would be when they located and retrieved the book. As well as how it would look and how she would translate it. Would the words just come to her? Why is she the only one who could understand it? It was all very strange yet exhilarating.

Interrupting her thoughts came the voice of her best friend Lucy "Hey Levy! Lets go ya little day dreamer"

Lucy wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders and guided her out of the class room to the cafeteria.

Levy chuckled realizing how little attention she had been paying in her class. The class was over, students leaving, and she hadn't even noticed. "Alright I'm coming"

"So what were you daydreaming about?" asked Lucy inquisitively, cocking her head to the side as she stared at Levy.

She gave a nervous giggle "About how boring school is"

"Levy are you trying to lie to me?!" Lucy's faced showed disbelief, Lucy had gained the ability over many years of friendship to tell when Levy was lying.

"Don't be silly Lu I would never" Levy felt her voice straightened out and the disbelief on Lucy's face slowly fade.

Levy gave a grin and realized her secret might be harder to keep than she originally thought.

* * *

7 o clock, the time had finally come and she was standing obediently in the fairy tail aisle of the library waiting for him.

She could feel time drag on as she worried he would never show. He was three minutes late when he walked into the aisle. He looked down pointedly at his feet, the same stern look that always seemed to be on his face. In an attempt to be sneaky she looked at him from the corner of her eye pretending to be preoccupied with the books in front of her. From her view she saw him check up and down the aisle and once he looked satisfied he then touched her shoulders. She felt giddiness flow through her as he said his chant and they teleported to the cave.

She entered the cave and was greeted by Makarov's grin. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound"

Levy smiled at his kindness "Thanks, it's good to see you as well"

He gave a courteous nod before giving Levy the news "I have located a very promising location of where the book may be. According to my sources the book may be located in the Tower of Heaven."

He let the words sink in before continuing " This will be quite a journey so I will map out a route and bring two other people to assist you on your mission. In the meantime, Gajeel, "he looked towards the man in question "You tell Levy what the tower is so she is better prepared"

Gajeel gave a nod and with that Makarov gave a wave and said cheerfully "This little expedition will be taking place a couple days from now so make sure to clear your schedule Levy"

"I will -" Was all Levy had time to say as she was suddenly being dragged off by Gajeel into another room.

The room was dark and a tad musty. She could see a table with two chairs and behind that a packed bookshelf, and at the other end of the room she saw a ... bed? Immediately Levy felt a nervous, she didn't think Gajeel would try anything, but with the bed there it gave her one to many ideas to let float around in her brain. She gave herself a small shake as Gajeel turned the lights on.

"Sit " he pointed to the chairs. Still feeling nervous, she went to take a seat and he sat across from her.

So started a long, one sided talk that would have Levy fighting sleep and lecherous thoughts.

* * *

**THANKS for everyone whose reading and commenting and following and liking I appreciate all of it!**

**See you soon... hopefully **


	6. The Tower

The Tower

Here is what Levy learned from the stream of information that seemed to pour out of Gajeel's mouth.

1) The Tower is extremely old and is filled with lost history.

2) The person in charge of The Tower goes by the name "Jellal" and is extremely powerful.

3) Why he has the book is unknown, but he has gone to great lengths to keep it away from the outside world.

4) There are plenty of ways to get killed, so she is obligated to stay near him at all times.

5) If she hand't noticed earlier there is not much known about The Tower.

6) She has to be careful

7) She cannot go walking off by herself unless she wants to get herself killed "like a dumb ass".

As soon as he finished he stood up abruptly and started walking out of the room, silently insinuating that Levy should follow. Luckily she was able to catch on fairly quickly and followed Gajeel's lead. He went back to the central cave and told a concentrated Makarov "Taking her back"

Makarov looked up and gave a short nod "See you on Saturday Miss Levy"

Levy gave him a wave and pretty soon she was teleported back to her neighborhood. She was back in-between the houses standing in an eerie silence. She looked up at Gajeel, maybe just for some reassurance, but he was off in his own world. She gave a little sigh and mumbled a goodbye; disappointed by Gajeel's response she turned to walk away from the burly man. Before she could leave she was stopped. Gajeel's hand gripped her arm and he looked straight into her eyes.

"Be careful Levy"

She felt a blush sneak its way onto her cheeks. She was glad that it was so dark.

"Levy?"

"Yeah, yeah I will" she came back to the reality and gave the man a reassuring smile. "I'll see you on saturday"

"Right, don't do anything stupid or we'll never get that book"

Levy rolled her eyes, so much for a sensitive side "uh huh right, right"

She walked off and waved in his direction. She made her way out of the alley and turned down the street till she reached her home. A little, blue one-story home. Once she entered her home she was unsurprised to find that she was without a guardian despite the late hour.

She walked straight to the kitchen, not even bothering to turn the lights on, and poured herself some much needed chocolate milk. As she drank it she heard something that sounded like footsteps. It was a quiet sound but just a little too loud to be the creaking of the floorboards. Levy put down her chocolate milk. She wasn't sure if the nerves she felt were just her being paranoid. After the whirlwind she had been living through, would it be crazy to believe someone broke into her home? Not quite. She grabbed a steak knife from the drawer.

The creaking got louder. Levy's heart was so beating fast, it felt like it would leap out of her chest. She slid her back against the wall and try to make herself inconscpicous in the corner of the kitchen. She let out a shaky breath and then she saw it. An unfamiliar figure dressed in black, walking precariously in her home, with a knife in his hand.

She prayed for a miracle.

* * *

**Ta Da the end**

**Thanks for those still reading and who have been patient with me :) I appreciate it**


	7. The Hooded Man

The Man in Black

Levy's grip on the knife tightened as she heard the creaking of the floorboards roam around her home. She felt her anxiety heighten and was to terrified to breathe. She could not completely grasp the situation. The idea that someone broke into her home with the intent to harm her seemed so far fetched. Though she had to admit, with all the involvement with the mysterious book and the tower, maybe something like this shouldn't surprise her. She felt her heart pound in her chest. Could she handle this all the time? There's no way. She had no protection against the intruder except a knife she was unsure she would have the guts to use. Assuming the unknown figure left, Levy knew this person would not be the last. She can't possibly protect herself, especially if she has no idea who she is even up against. She would need a bigger safety net, but that won't matter if this figure kills her now.

She heard the creaking again. Though now to her horror it was near the entrance of the kitchen, her hiding spot. She gripped the knife like a lifeline, her knuckles turned white with the pressure of her grip. The figure loomed in the doorway. Levy's breath became lodged in her throat. She could see the silhouette, it was clearly a tall man. He wore all black and had the hood of his sweater pulled over his face. His knife appeared to be 12 inches long with an intimidatingly sharp blade.

Levy prayed that she couldn't be seen. That just maybe she had the powers of invisibility.

She closed her eyes.

The man's light steps were nearing Levy's shaking form.

That's when it happened.

A loud bang, the sound of a blunt object being used at full force, reverberated throughout the room. Levy dared to open her eyes again.

Gajeel stood above the nameless intruder with bat in hand. His face was stern but there was regret, maybe even an apologetic look in his eyes as he glanced towards Levy.

"All clear" His voice rough as his comment triggered the entrance of Makarov.

"I didn't find any signs of other assailants Gajeel, the house is clear. Hmmmm, so this is the man. Who are you?" He asked curiously as he walked to the subconscious man's side. He bent down and peered into the man's face, lifting the hood. " Gajeel, he has the tattoo right on his head. He's from Phantom Lord."

Gajeel joined Makarov and saw the tattoo. He looked visibly shaken but Levy didn't dare to speak. She had just begun to loosen her grip on the knife; she was in no mood to start a problem with Gajeel or really speak at all.

After a moment of silent contemplation Makarov looked at Levy. A sincere, heartbroken look in his eyes "I am deeply sorry that you had to experience this Levy. We will arrange a body guard to watch you. I didn't realize your guardians would still be absent at this hour. This will never happen again. I can think of a few people who would be suitable to watch over you -"

"I'll do it. She's in this because of me so I'll do it" Gajeel interrupted Makarov as he looked straight ahead into the eyes of the unconscious man. "I'll start tonight".

Makarov nodded his head "I'll take him back to the base and see what he knows. You take good care of Levy"

Makarov muttered a chant and disappeared almost instantaneously. Gajeel stood up and concentrated on a spot on the ground.

"How are you feeling Levy?" His voice seemed soft, its usual edge nearly absent.

Levy gulped "I-I am a- s-shaken up"

"I'll take you to your room Levy"

Now she felt her heart beat for an entirely different reason.

How was Levy going to survive this whole adventure? She didn't have the slightest clue.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Comment, favorite, follow **

**Any would be appreciated **

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Go to Sleep

Chapter 8: Go To Sleep

Gajeel felt a deep guilt as he looked into Levy's tear stricken face. He gently picked her up bridal style and held her securely against him. She tensed up against his form and Gajeel could hear Levy's sniffles. In response he held her closer. Without saying anything he walked Levy up the stairs. He was led through a hallway with two doors on each side. The first door on his left was the bathroom and the opposing door on the right appeared to be a very plain room that appeared to be a guest room. The second door on the left was a closet stuffed with blankets and towels and the opposing door was the room that Gajeel was confident belonged to Levy. There was a four poster bed with a fluffy blue blanket that reminded Gajeel of a cloud. Then there was bookshelf that occupied one entire wall. Everything from Harry Potter to Catcher in the Rye occupied every inch the bookshelf had to offer. Then opposite of the bed was a big window with a view of a garden that was located in Levy's backyard. There was a big orange chair angled to have a perfect view of the garden; Gajeel could easily imagine the little bookworm curled up in the chair reading a story of some valiant hero. In that moment he wished he could be that hero to her. He wanted her to see him like that. To trust him with an undying loyalty. It was a strange feeling.

He heard a murmur and shook the feeling from his mind, instead he focused his attention on Levy. "What's up? How are you?"

She didn't respond and chose to tense up once again. Gajeel led her to the bed and placed her down softly. He took a blanket that was folded at the bottom of the bed and laid it across Levy. It was decorated with the the cover of the first Harry Potter movie.

"You really like Harry Potter huh?" He smiled towards the helpless girl.

Levy just gave a slight nod.

Gajeel tuck her in and in the moment, without much thinking he said " Well Shrimp, you looked like a burrito"

She cracked a slight smile "Shrimp?"

"Yeah it suits ya, you're just so little"

"No you're just so big, you ogre"

"Ouch, so harsh" He chuckled.

A little smile graced Levy's face and she looked Gajeel in his eyes "When will you leave?"

"When are your parents coming home?"

Levy looked towards her clock "3 am"

"ah so it's 12 now, we've got a couple hours"

"Hmm"

"Go to sleep"

"I don't want to"

"Sleep shrimp"

"No, hunk of metal" She playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Hunk of metal? Now that's just a low blow. You're going to have to pay for that"

He stood up with a cocky grin. Gajeel got on the bed and leaned over Levy's petite figure. Then he began his attack on Levy and tickled her sides. The assault was endless and Levy's laughter rose from from her lips and seemed to soar above them both. She attempted to thrash around and get him off but he was to strong and the blanket restricted Levy's movements. Gajeel couldn't stop laughing at Levy's struggles for freedom. She looked so happy. She looked so beautiful. Just being able to be the reason for her smile made him feel so... amazing, it filled him with a warm emotion.

"Oh my God I can't - take - it- anymore" Levy exclaimed through her giggling.

Her laughter was so fucking adorable to Gajeel he didn't ever want it to stop. He stopped tickling her though, solely because she wanted him to.

Gajeel smiled down on her and place his hands next to her shoulders, placing her right underneath him. He couldn't help but looked into her big, carmel eyes and she stared back into his red ones. In that moment the two were silent, to absorbed in this intimate moment to even form words. Gajeel felt his heart race. He couldn't believe it. Nothing ever caused this reaction out of him except this one, harmless girl. He felt nervous. He wanted so much from her in this moment.

"Um uh t-thanks Gajeel" a blushing Levy said quietly.

"No problem" He still didn't move. He didn't want to, he couldn't get himself to do it "Go to sleep"

"You're not leaving"

"Not till your parents come home"

"o-ok"

Something within him prompted him to do a crazy thing. Perhaps it was the attitudes of the moment or maybe his own emotions towards Levy. Whatever it was he did it. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. With that he rolled over to lay by her side and once again said "Go to sleep, I'll be here"

He saw her shocked face look up to the ceiling. She slowly turned her face, blushing red, and inched her way onto her side so she could face Gajeel. Levy pulled up her blanket, curled up and softly asked "What was that for?".

"Just cuz, go to sleep Shrimp"

She nodded "Night"

She soon fell asleep. She looked so adorable like that Gajeel thought to himself. He smiled again, a rush of energy flowing through him. He may just be in love with this chick.

* * *

**Another Chapter Done!**

**Thoughts?**

**Comment or follow or whatever **

**I appreciate anyone willing to read this**

**Thanks :)**


	9. Friday

Chapter 9: Friday

A tired Levy awoke by the force of her shrieking alarm clock. Its constant siren telling her that she had to start her day, immediately. She rubbed her groggy eyes and stumbled her way out of bed. God what a night, she thought to herself. She stretched out her arms as she thought of Gajeel looking down at her. There was so much concern in his eyes, it threw Levy off guard and in an emotional tailspin. She put her clothes on as she wondered what possessed Gajeel to kiss her forehead. Just the thought made her blush. The mysterious man who had tried to attack her did not make nearly as much of an impact as Gajeel's simple kiss on Levy's forehead.

She sighed to herself as she tried to get her scrambled thoughts in order. Then she heard yelling downstairs.

"Levy dear, I made you waffles. Get your behind down here before you end up being late for school"

"Yes mom" Levy cheerfully replied. It was nice being able to do something normal for once, as well as being able to see her mom. Levy's mom worked the graveyard shift at an office building where she monitored all the security cameras to make sure no one broke in during the late hours of the night or the early hours of the morning. She also worked as a waitress for the restaurant, Blue Pegasus, in the afternoon and occasionally on the weekends. The mornings were the only time Levy was able to consistently see her mother and she cherished them. Especially because Levy had been unable to see her father at all during the last couple of months. He was preoccupied with work in another state fixing computers.

Levy picked up her pace and swiftly grabbed the waffles from her mother's hand. "Love you Mom"

"Love you to sweetheart. I heard your friend's mom honk her horn while your rather awful alarm was screeching, so go quick before they ditch you" She said it all hurriedly and with a smile as she saw her daughter off to another day of school.

Levy ran out of the house and nearly jumped into the SUV Lucy's mom owned. She waved goodbye to her mother as they drove away to school.

"Hey give me some of your waffle. They're so gooooood" Lucy begged as she leaned closely to Levy.

"Not a chance Lu" Levy smirked as she took a bite.

Lucy gave an exaggerated gasp as she placed a hand over her heart "Now that is just cruel. Why must you hurt me in this way?"

Levy tore a piece from her waffle and handed it to her now very pleased friend. "Just because you're mom is my ride to school"

Lucy gave a big smile "Thanks mom"

Levy was much better about paying attention in class than she was yesterday. Yesterday felt like a century ago to her. SO much had happened. It truly shocked her to see that despite the little amount of time, so many events had occurred. But that was then and right now she was learning about how communism affected America.

The class bell rang to signal the end of class and Levy went on a hunt for her friend.

"Le-Le- Levy" Lucy sang as she jumped on her friend's back.

"Ah Lu you monster, off me" Levy demanded through her laughter.

"Buzzkill" Lucy playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Ha, so how was class?"

"Oh my goooosssshhh Levy, it was great" Lucy shook Levy excitedly to emphasize her point "A new guy has entered our ranks and he's hot af and we talked"

"Congrats" Levy gave her friend an unimpressed look.

"He even asked for my number. Do you not understand the weight of this?!"

"Haha well where is this Romeo of yours?"

"There" she pointed across the room to a teenager with pink hair.

"Pink hair, really?" Levy was more dubious with the passing moments. Though really she shouldn't judge; she liked a guy with piercings for eyebrows.

"He has this personality that just attracts, and he's so kind and funny and not afraid to make a fool out of himself"

Levy gave her friend a comforting smile "Seems legit"

"I will have you know, you are not helping"

"He's coming"

"What kind of response is that?" Lucy questioned her friend.

"The pink hair guy, he is headed our way"

Lucy audibly gasped as she grabbed Levy's shoulder "What should I do?"

"Be calm?"

"Real advice"

"Show him your boobs"

"Levy"

She laughed, she was confident her friend could have any boy she wanted if she just had the confidence. Lucy really had no reason to stress, she was beautiful, smart, and had a personality to match. "Just be yourself, you're not that bad"

The pink haired boy approached the girls with a wide grin. He stuck out his hand toward Levy "Please to meet ya. My name's Natsu, what's yours"

In a confused state Levy stuck out her hand and shook hands with the overactive boy "My name's Levy"

"Cool, hey Lucy nice to see you again. "

"Hi" Lucy said as if she had never seen humanity "How's it going?"

"Pretty great, this is a cool school. How about you Lucy"

"Its uh good"

"Great, well I gotta go get some food before lunch is over, see you two later" He waved at the girls with an electric smile as he waltz his way over to the food line.

"What am I going to do with myself?" Lucy nearly collapsed.

Levy shrugged "Meh, I think you will survive"

Lucy sighed.

* * *

Today was Friday and thus tomorrow would be the the fated day otherwise known as Saturday. She had to get everything ready to be able to leave for the weekend. She needed to complete her homework, pack some needed supplies, and get permission from her mother. The first one wasn't to difficult, she was good at being on top of her assignments. Plus several of her classes allowed time to do homework in class which she was easily able to complete. So she only had three classes that had assignments that needed to be done tonight, not that bad. Then she needed to pack, which essentially just meant stuffing random things in her bag that she felt would just meet the requirements. The most daunting task was asking for her mother's permission to leave the whole weekend. How could she possibly justify it?

_Hello mom I am on a mission to retrieve the book of books._

_Mother please I need this weekend to go on a journey to find Nirvana._

_I am really a secret spy on a secret mission to a secret place. _

Levy's odds weren't looking to good.

She dialed her mom's phone number and hoped for a miracle.

"Hello dear, what's up, do you need something, are you hurt?" asked a concerned voice.

"No, no, no. I was just wondering about this weekend's schedule." Levy gently prodded.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. I'm going to be gone this whole weekend. I am going to be really busy at the restaurant and you know how far the Blue Pegasus is. A lot of the workers are sick for some reason and you know how helpful overtime money can be. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Levy could not believe is, a miracle actually happened "No worries, really. I was just wondering if I could hang out with friends and stuff this weekend"

"Oh yeah, of course, have fun sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you to."

Levy hung up the phone with a sinking feeling of disbelief. Saturday was actually happening, everything was ready.

Tomorrow she was going on the adventure of a life time.

* * *

**Annnnnd done **

**thanks to everyone who's reading :)**


	10. The Mission

Chapter 10: The Mission

Levy woke up and took in a deep sigh as she stretched her arms. It was 6:30, Gajeel would teleport in her room at 7 o' clock. She should definitely change now she, thought to herself. She wanted to make sure he didn't accidentally see her in her underwear. That would be embarrassing. So she took off her over sized shirt and stripped off her short shorts so she was clad only in her underwear. Then she rummaged about in her closet deciding what she would wear for the day when she heard something from the corner of her room. She turned to address the noise when she saw the figure of a man, which then turned to be Gajeel in her room.

She couldn't move fast enough. Then again, as flustered as she was her movements were far from efficient. She fell into a ball and covered up her chest.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed"You said 7 o' clock, it is not 7."

She didn't face him instead opting to hide her furious blush that would rival that of a tomato. How was she ever going to change into clothes now? Why was he here early? What was going through his head? When that questioned entered her mind she even dared to wonder if he liked what he saw. The embarrassment from the moment quickly pushed that thought aside as she was hoping the metal head would just say something.

"Shit sorry, I'll turn around."He quickly did as he said he would, looking up towards the ceiling and pinching his nose "Damn clock's fast"

"Do you have a bloody nose?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about it shorty, just change" He said in his usual gruff voice.

She nodded her head and slowly got up. She looked towards the man and made sure he wasn't peeking before she went back to rummaging through her closet. She had never gotten dressed quicker in all of her life. She wore a pair of black leggings, a blue tank top, and finished off with a comfy black hoodie. She also put on her pair of blue converse that matched her hair.

"Ok I'm dressed"

"Took you long enough shorty" He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders. He spoke the chant quickly and the two were efficiently transported to the cave where Makarov was waiting.

"Oh glad to see you made it safe and sound, Gajeel was so nervous. You should of seen him."

Gajeel just glared at nothing in particular as Levy let out a simple "Oh"

"Yes" Makrov laughed "Well I have your entourage all set up. Meet your teammates."

He grandly referred to the people behind them. Makarov referred to Droy first. He was tall,white, and had a peculiar hair style. He had his black hair gelled to be pointed upwards. Then he introduced Jet who was white, the same height as Droy, with orange hair. Most of his hair was covered by his top hair that was decorated with strips of fur. Then the third was an adorable little cat named Pantherlily. The adorable creature had rounded ears and a scar across one eye.

"Pantherlily is so adorable" She said to no one in particular.

The cat spoke on his own behalf "You can just call me Lily"

"You talk?!" She nearly gasped as she got on her knees to get a better look at him "That's insane."

"Well we are in a magical dimension. These kinds of things are common place."

She thought she would die. He was not only adorable but sounded intelligent as well. She was incredibly close to squealing at the sight of him. She just settled at smiling at him.

"He's Gajeel's partner" Makarov remarked.

"Oh, very cool" Levy commented as she returned to her standing position "Nice to meet you two boys."

She stuck a hand out to which the two men eagerly shook. She chuckled at their enthusiastic response.

"Well I see you have what you need Levy" Makarov said "You guys shall be embarking on your journey. I just want to give a quick briefing. The mission is to retrieve the book. The plan is to go to the tower of heaven. You guys will meet up with the spy that I have integrated into the tower. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Meet her by the nearby forest and start a fire at 6pm. She will come to you and lead you guys from there, and hopefully to the book."

Everyone nodded their heads showing they clearly understood the mission at hand.

"Get the book, bring it back, and decode it. Sounds simple enough" Gajeel remarked.

"Exactly" Makarov chimed in "Well off you all go. Be safe, bring the book back, good luck."

And like that they were are all whisked away to the train platform. In what seemed like mere moments to Levy they were on a train. It's really happening, was all Levy could think of.

"I promise you, I'm going to keep you safe shorty." Gajeel suddenly integrated into Levy's thoughts.

"W-What?" Levy stuttered.

He pointedly looked away from her "I'll keep you safe."

Levy felt a light blush stain her cheeks. Just what exactly were these days going to hold for her?

* * *

**Well that's another chapter **

**Thanks for all the support!**


	11. The Meet

Chapter 11: The Meet

The train ride was for the most part uneventful. Although what stood out the most was Jet's and Droy's unimaginable enthusiasm towards the mission.

"We will totally protect you Leeevvyyyy" Jet cooed

"Yeah nothing's gonna happen while we're here Lev" Droy happily chimed.

It felt strange to have two men be so.. affectionate, towards her. Levy had to admit though, it was a nice change of pace to have so much positive energy around her.

* * *

Gajeel felt really uneasy about the men Makarov had picked for the mission. They were all over the little bluenette, it started to piss him off. They were to busy focusing on Levy's ass. There was no way they would be able to focus on the the actual important shit. He was very close to punching a hole through the wall several times during train ride. He just wanted them to back off and shut up. How simple is that?

He was already tense and distracted by the events that happened earlier. The image of the nearly naked bookworm kept popping into his brain, whether he wanted it to or not. It filled with an emotion that would be nothing but a nuisance on this journey. He had to distance himself from her. If he got any closer to her, he was sure if wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. He would want to see more than what he saw in that bedroom. He want to feel her.

He quickly shook his head and rubbed his hands against his face. He had to stop thinking of that, now.

The sound of the train stopping took Gajeel from his thoughts and he saw they had reached their destination. "This is our stop. Lets go"

With that as his warning he promptly rose from his seat and nearly stomped out of the train. The others would just have to get their shit together and follow his lead, he didn't need any slackers. Anyway he needed the fresh air. Trains and really any form of transportation caused his to feel a little sick, motion sickness was a bitch.

"Hey, where are we going to set up camp?" Levy asked, huffing as a result of having to run with her suitcase to reach him.

Gajeel pointed to the forest "Top of the mountain."

He heard Levy's sigh "All the way to the top?"

"Yup"

Another sigh.

"Don't worry Lev I can carry you suitcase if you like!" Droy excitedly exclaimed with an unnatural smile on his face.

"Yeah me an Droy can take shifts. We can easily climb this mountain, even with the extra weight of the suitcase." Jet happily added in.

Why were they so goddamn happy to help? It bothered him, how they constantly tried to help her.

"Do you need a piggyback ride Levy. Your horse awaits" One dumb ass offered.

"Hey, do you need hiking shoes. It's going to be a tough climb. I can get you hiking shoes." The other dumb ass said.

"Oh no guys I'm quite alright, although I may take you up on that offer to carry my suitcase." She way to kindly replied to the idiots.

It was way to long of a journey to endure for Gajeel's mental state. The constant stream of nonsense spewed by Jet and Droy was nothing but a bother. Although Levy seemed to be enjoying the rantings of the two morons, which bothered Gajeel even more.

"You ok Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"Fine" was Gajeel's gruff reply.

"You don't look that way Gajeel"

"Get out of my business cat"

"Exceed"

"Whatever"

Pantherlily laughed like this was all some big joke. Gajeel gave Lily a well aimed scowl but all that did was make Lily chuckle.

Eventually through much effort on Levy's, Jet's, and Droy's part the group all managed to make it to the top of the mountain.

"I think I'm going to die" Levy said. She was bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

A still breathless Droy still managed to let out a stupid comment "We can make the tent for you so you don't have to overwork yourself"

"Yeah we'd be happy to do it" Jet said after, not wanting to be left out.

"No guys, I would want to trouble you." Levy waved her hands to show how much she didn't need their fucking help "I can make my tent. It's real small anyway. We should focus on a fire though sense that's how Erza's going to find us."

"That's a good idea. You're so smart Levy!" Jet exclaimed with his stupid hands outstretched over his heads.

"Yes, as soon as Droy and I make our tent we will collect fire wood. Great plan Lev!" Droy clapped his hands at the thought.

Gajeel could feel his blood boiling. Could they just not for a whole second. He just distracted himself from the two dimwits by making his tent with the assistance of Pantherlily. Thank God he was there, he really needed someone with some common sense and who wouldn't distract him.

Though he had to give the idiots called Jet and Droy some credit. With the amount of dedication they had flowing through their veins they could do things at alarmingly fast speeds. Droy made their tent in record time, finding time to then help Levy with hers. Meanwhile Jet quickly scoured the area for all wood that would be useful. He then quickly produced a fire that ignited so quickly, Gajeel worried they would have a forest fire on their hands.

"She should be here soon" Pantherlily commented.

"Yeah she should" Gajeel agreed as he watched the sun set.

Now that the boys had finished their chores they were back to Levy. Asking her if she was hungry, cold, or if she just needed something. Honestly, he didn't need the two bothersome dolts. He could have done all of this on his own, in fact he would prefer it that way.

"Gajeel, Lily its been to long." A voice pierced through the chatter caused by Jet and Droy.

Gajeel found that Erza had an ability to get an audience. It must come from her undeniable strength and leadership that gets respect from everyone she knows.

"Did you find the book?" Gajeel eagerly questioned.

"Yes, I did. It's at the center of the throne room. It'll be difficult to get, there's no doubt about it."

Gajeel nodded at her remark "So what's the plan?"

"Well we are going to have to sneak in through the pipe system. I've already got it mapped out. I have an insider who's sided with us. He will keep all of you hidden till we can strike the throne room. Gajeel, Levy, and I will go to the throne room. I'm not sure how connected she is to the book, but she may be the only one who can hold it. So it's imperative we protect her from the man in the room, Jellal, while she retrieves the book. Jet and Droy, you will be waiting outside the room. Your job is to act as bodyguards and make sure no one enters, use force if necessary. Once we have the book and hopefully sedate Jellal we will sneak into the vent system of the tower and make our way out of there. I've arranged a ship to pick us up and act as our getaway. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Good. So the plan will be launched tomorrow night. So get rest. During the day you all can pack your stuff and go to the ship to drop it off, so you don't leave anything behind. I've given Lily the directions to the ship and where to meet me tomorrow night." She gave everyone a nod. She looked tense, in fact she looked worried. This Jellal guy must be really tough. Gajeel could she it in the way she acted, he was going to be a tough adversary to beat.

"Alright. Thanks" Gajeel nodded back.

Erza swiftly walked to Gajeel and handed him a small notebook "Here are the notes on Jellal. I have to go before the notice my absence. See you all tomorrow."

And like that she was gone.

"Well let's go to bed" Lily said to break the tension "Good night everyone."

"Goodnight" everyone said in unison before heading to their respective tents.

Gajeel went inside his tent and started to read the notebook. He could see why Erza was so tense. He was a brilliant mastermind and extremely powerful, an incredibly dangerous combination. Still he felt Erza's strength along with his strength would be enough to beat him. It would be enough to make this mission a success. They would be able to get the book and answer the questions he needed to know in order to stay alive.

* * *

**And another chapter**

**I had fun writing this one but I didn't do a double check on my grammar so I apologize in advance for all the errors that I am sure are in this piece.**

**Thanks again :)**


	12. Under the Stars

Chapter 12: Under the Stars

Gajeel wasn't in the sleeping mood. He stared up at the tent and followed the pattern the camouflage print provided. The different shades of green and the occasional splotch of brown provided a calming affect for the man. Then with his heightened hearing senses he heard the crunching of leaves. He sat up and listened once again. The same light, crunching sound. This person was trying to tip toe away, who were they? His curiosity got the best of him and he got out of his tent to follow the noise.

He didn't see anybody in sight so he listened out for the steps again. Sure enough he heard the snap of a twig to his left. He followed it eagerly, wanting to know who it was. From the weight of the steps he could tell the person was no longer tip toeing but walking full steam ahead. Gajeel instinctively picked up his pace. He felt an internal tug, a need, to see this person. He couldn't explain it, he could only feel it. He should of seen it coming. He really should of known who the person was.

The noise eventually lead him to an open plain that ended in a steep cliff. The view was of the ocean that he could hear splash against the cliff. A full moon lit everything with a soft glow. It was nice, maybe even beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the girl standing at the edge. He should have known that it would be the shrimp's footsteps he was following. That he would find himself steps away from that perfect bluenette. He felt an impulse to wrap his arms around her. To breathe in the scent that had been teasing him all day. He didn't have the guts though. Gajeel Redfox, the man who is willing to rush into any situation and beat any foe to a pulp, was nervous at just approaching a little, harmless shrimp. Funny, isn't it?

He dared to take a step forward, accidentally snapping a twig beneath his feet. Alarmed he tensed up and stared at shocked, hazel eyes looking back at him. Levy's words seem to tumble out of her mouth. "H-hey Ga-jeeel"

"Hey" Gajeel responded.

She nodded and turned her head back towards the view, probably because she couldn't think of anything to say. In response Gajeel took a step forward. "Why did you come all the way out here?"

Levy just stared pointedly out into the horizon, taking her time to respond. "What's in that book?"

The question caught him off guard "What?"

"What's in the book?" She looked back at him again "I've been going along with this whole crazy scheme because it was so fascinating, so _book like_ that there was no way I could just leave it behind. But I have no idea what the magnitude of the situation is, what am I even getting myself into? Why do you need it, the book? What is in those pages that would help you so much and why do you need _me_ exactly? How do I know if I'm on the right side in all of this?"

He looked at her exasperated expression and mentally kicked himself. Why had he never thought to explain himself? He was lucky she even joined him at all. It was all possibly life threatening and here she was, worrying if she was even on the right side. She deserved a real explanation.

"Well it's a long story." He sat next to where she was standing "Take a seat"

She complied and so he began his tale.

It was after his treatment with Porlyusia. He was getting ready to leave, all he needed was for some paperwork to go through, when she entered his room.

"Gajeel"

"Oh, surprise to see you here."

"I need to tell you something"

Gajeel felt his muscles tense. Porlyusia hated people, she wouldn't be here unless she absolutely had to be. The news was bad.

"You have a condition Gajeel" She stated, straight to the point "It's an ancient disease, something that affected that dragon parent of yours."

"Metalicana?" Gajeel rarely heard mention of his dragon parent, especially in terms of his "father's" weaknesses.

"Yes" Porlyusia sounded annoyed at the interruption "You have an illness that ties back to him. Now I can't give you a cure because it's simply to old. There's a book. A book that will have it, Ferreo Page. Find it and you'll find your cure. If not -" She said sharply, cutting in before he had time to ask a question "you'll most likely continue to have these effects and yes, there's a possibility you could die."

Die? There's no way Gajeel's life could end in this way. He had to find that book, had to get better, he had to live. The sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to turn into solid rock.

"For now take your medication and get out" Porlyusia interrupted his thoughts and pointed towards the door.

Since then he, with the much needed help of Makarov, had been locating this book. He discovered that it was really popular for many dangerous wizards because it apparently had an evil, powerful magic attached to it. Of course its full potential could never be revealed because no one could actually open the book. It simply refused to do so. This prompted one, Jose Porla, to find out how to open the book, other's followed his actions and the trail led to Levy Mcgarden, a normal high school student.

"And that's the lot of it" Gajeel stared at the ground and tugged a lone daisy from the grass.

"So you're sick right now?"

"Yeah, the medicine keeps it at bay though" He pulled the daisy from the ground.

"Right" She looked at her hands as she also stared to mess with the grass.

"So, do you feel you're on the right side?"

She looked at him and smiled "Yeah I am"

He glanced her way and smirked.

Then they looked into each other's eyes and just stayed that way. He was hypnotized by her hazel orbs and from the looks of it, she wasn't willing to leave his red ones. It wasn't intentional, it was like the tug he felt earlier, the one that prompted him to follow her footsteps, that led him to turn towards her. She followed his lead and soon they were facing each other. It was strange. It was like they were in their own little world, in that moment it was just the two of them. Then he was leaning and their world get a lot smaller. He was mere inches from her face. Everything was in more detail now. Her hazel eyes that reminded him of topaz, her smooth, cream like skin, her cute little button nose, and those lips, perfect pink lips. He stared a little long at them, he knew it based off the blush from her cheeks. He looked back at her eyes and saw a leaf hanging in one of the blue strands that framed her face. He slowly moved his hand and gently removed the leaf from her hair. He could have removed his hand away from her blushing face, but he didn't want to. In fact he wanted to touch her more, which is exactly what he did. He cupped the palm of his hand against her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her skin. Following his desires he moved his thumb to the corner of her lips and slid it gently over her them. He felt her breath hitch in her throat. He felt his heart hammer. He leaned closer, tilting his head, closing the distance between the two.

"Leeeevvvvvyyyyyyyyy" A voice cooed, making an ungodly amount of noise as the person crashed through the forest.

Damn he must of been distracted not to hear his running. The person soon revealed himself as the moron and now jackass Jet. Another loud clamoring followed Jet and now the other jackass, Droy, was promptly by his side.

"Lev we were so worried!" he exclaimed arms waving in the air "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Levy, with the help of Gajeel, had managed to create distance and was able to semi - confidently reply "S-sorry, I just went on a uh walk"

"Well let's get you back to the tent" Jet walked to Levy and grabbed one hand.

"Yeah you need rest, it's a big day tomorrow" Droy agreed and grabbed the other hand.

"Right" was all Levy had to say.

Gajeel just scowled as he watched the two numb skulls lead Levy back to the camp. Mavis knows he was pissed as he followed the trio back to camp.

He stormed into his tent and roughly closed it, nearly ripping the zipper off.

"Have fun Gajeel?" A now awake and questioning Lily looked at Gajeel with false ignorance.

"Shaddup Cat" Gajeel nearly growled, throwing a nearby shirt at Lily's face.

All that earned was a chuckle. Gajeel just huffed, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**And done :D**

**I saw so many of my fav fanfics update so I had to do the same**

**Another fun chapter for me, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	13. Breaking In

Chapter 13: Breaking In

Levy woke up with butterflies in her stomach and a blush on her cheeks. She had been dreaming about last night: the look in his crimson eyes, the feel of his rough hand against her face, and the slight tilt of his head as he leaned in closer, all culminating into a passionate kiss. Well the last part her mind made up on its own, on repeat. She couldn't get the image out of her head, couldn't get rid of all the questions that floated in her mind. Why did he do that? Was he really going to kiss her? What would his lips feel like against hers? The last question made her blush and she found herself burying her face among her blankets. Gosh, how was she going to stay focused?

"Levy are you awake?" She heard Jet whisper softly through the tent.

"Yeah" Levy responded groggily, stretching her arms towards the sky.

She heard the sound of the tent unzipping and prepared herself for a ruckus. Droy entered with a warm smile and a plate of eggs and Jet followed suit with a drink in hand. They clamored inside her tent with limited grace and sat on either side of her. The pair looked so excited that they reminded Levy of dogs. They were undoubtedly loyal and always excited to see and help the person they were loyal to.

"Here Lev some eggs, it's going to be a long day today" Droy handed Levy the eggs.

"Yeah, hate to see you get tired" Jet handed Levy the drink which turned out to be coffee.

She appreciated everything these two had done for her. They weren't complicated like Gajeel, which was certainly a nice break. She smiled at her breakfast "Thanks guys"

"Your Welcome!" Jet and Droy chimed in unison as they hugged Levy.

She laughed at their actions, yeah they were a nice break.

The rest of the day was overall uneventful. Although there was the occasional flutter of her heart. When Gajeel looked at her or touched her she would feel the goosebumps and the butterflies. He didn't seem nearly as affected as her though, so she pushed her feelings as far away from herself as possible. She had a mission to focus on after all. With her resolve set in place time seemed to fly and with the added help of Jet and Droy she didn't even have to break a sweat. Before she knew it they were headed to the Tower. She felt fear start to flow through her veins. What if something went wrong? What if someone got hurt? If she got hurt how would she explain herself to her mother? _"Oh no mom, I never had an arm"_ or_ "Mom you can let me leave the house, I swear I won't crack my head open again". _She swallowed thickly, yeah she was terrified.

"Hey" The voice was sharp and cut through her thoughts. She turned to the address the voice and saw red eyes stare back at her "You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you. Just stay by me shorty."

Levy just nodded. He hadn't spoken to her all day and the first words he spoke to her were exactly the ones she needed to hear. His face was so stern yet his eyes gave away a hint of concern. It was all she needed to have her heart start fluttering all over again. It almost felt like he had a spell over her. That would explain why she was so willing to be in this crazy, life threatening situation. She let out a small sigh when they finally reached their destination. No she couldn't blame Gajeel and his good looks, this choice was hers and hers alone. Hopefully she won't regret it.

Erza rushed out to meet them and with haste she spoke "Good, you're here on time. Follow my lead and I'll leave you in the hands of the man I mentioned earlier."

With that she turned around and walked away, expecting everyone to follow her lead. Quickly she led the troupe through a back door and what appeared to be a storage room. After going through a maze of boxes everyone was filed into a large room that appeared to be in control of the electricity of the entire building. She saw near the top of the room a large grate, which she assumed would be the entrance they would need to get into the pipe system. As they all filed in she saw one large man stand in the middle of the room. He was tan, toned, with dark brown hair, and eyes to match. What caught Levy off guard was the metal plating along his jaw line and his eye patch.

"This is Simon" Erza said as she gestured towards the man. Everyone rushed their hellos, anxious about the hours ahead and so Erza continued speaking. "He will be the one that will guide you through the pipe system when I give the go ahead. So stay here and get ready."

She gave a respectful nod as she strutted out of the room. The door closed and an awkward aura took her place. Levy felt it was suffocating. It took some time before anyone started to actually move. Jet and Droy decided to use their time to sleep and "Gain the necessary energy to protect Levy". Gajeel and Pantherlily decided to use their time to pour over the notebook Erza had given Gajeel to come up with the best tactic to take Jellal down. Thus Levy was left alone to her own devices and so she decided to talk to Simon.

"Hey" Levy said softly with a small smile.

Simon nodded "Hey"

"Thanks for helping us" Levy sat beside Simon in hopes of sparking a real conversation.

"No problem" He shrugged his shoulders, eyes downcast.

Then a question popped up in her mind and suddenly she asked it. "Why are you helping us?"

This question got his attention and his eyes looked towards Levy. From his expression he didn't seem to keen to talk about it. So Levy decided to continue talking instead.

"You know I use to be just a regular high school student. Then that guy over there" She made a gesture towards Gajeel "Kidnapped me and took me to his base camp. Before I knew it I was part of a crazy mission to get a book. It's still surreal to me, like I feel I'll wake up at any point."

"Why are you doing this?" His voice sounded hoarse "This is all really dangerous."

Simon looked at Levy with shock and concern and Levy couldn't help but blush at her reason. "If I'm honest, as of right now, I think I'm in it because" She jutted her chin in the direction of Gajeel " I think I like that brute who kidnapped me. There's no way I could back out now, I wouldn't want to leave his side if I can avoid it. I mean this is a once in a lifetime experience anyway."

"I'm in love to. That's why I'm doing this"

Levy raised her eyebrows in shock and confusion. This thought came out of nowhere and she wasn't sure who he was referring to. So she just shifted her countenance to one of understanding and waited for him to continue.

"As soon as I saw her I just felt it. Her red hair, her fiery determination, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Before I knew it I was at her mercy, I really would do anything for her. Something like this, this is easy."

"That's really amazing"

Now it was turn to have his eyebrows raise in shock "Amazing?"

"To love someone like that, yeah amazing. I think once this is said and done you should come with us. I can help put in a good word for you to" Levy smiled at the man. She was really happy to have Simon on their side, he was a good person.

Simon scratched the back of his head a slight blush evident on his cheeks "That would be really great."

Levy let out a lighthearted chuckle. She hoped everything would work out.

Then a voice fought to be heard through a speaker "H - e -llo any-o- n - e the- re"

Simon quickly pounced on the speaker "We're here Erza"

"I've knocked out the guards and I am about to enter the Throne room. Lead them here please."

"Right away"

He moved a locker underneath the large grate. Then he woke up Jet and Droy by shaking them by the shoulders. He then hoisted them up the locker so they could easily reach and enter the grate. Next he hoisted Levy up into the grate, giving her a look that said that he was both grateful and wished her good luck as he did so. Gajeel used Lily to fly him into the grate.

Simon called out to the group "Good Lucky everyone. I've already marked the trail you need to follow. Jet and Droy follow the yellow lines, everyone else follow the red."

Levy took a deep breath and began her steady crawl to the throne room. This was it, they were going to get the book.


	14. Retrieval

**Chapter 14 : Retrieval**

Crawling in the vents proved to be difficult for Gajeel. Unlike Levy he was large and barely fit in the vents, moving was nearly impossible. Every step forward was a strenuous activity. He swore he would pummel that Jellal guy into the ground just for the sole reason of causing him to have to crawl in this stupid ass vents. Eventually, thankfully, he and Levy made it to the desired location. It really was perfect. The vent was on the ceiling in the corner of the Throne Room Erza was talking about. It was large enough that Gajeel could easily fit through it. He looked cautiously through the vent, trying to see how many people were in the room. He only saw one man with blue hair who must of been Jellal. He sat in his throne like a true King, admiring his chess set nearby. He lazily moved the pieces around until he heard the knocking of the door. Three short knocks was all it took to snap his attention from the chess board.

"Enter" He said simply.

Erza walked in. The plan was in motion, he just needed to wait for her signal. She walked with purpose towards the bluenette, who Gajeel just noticed had a red tattoo underneath his eye. She crossed her arms and spoke with distance "I've checked with all the guards. No disturbances."

"Hmm that is quite strange" He turned around and returned to his chess game. Picking up the black king and looking at the piece in his hand "Very interesting"

She perked up, nerves flashed through her eyes "Sir?"

He turned back around, piece in hand "I am finding quite a few disturbances."

"Sir?" Gajeel could see Erza swallow thickly.

Jellal casually walked over to the middle of the room towards the book. He stood in front of it and stared at it perched onto a pedestal. He placed the chess piece in front of the book with knowing. With an intent that made the hair on the back of Gajeel's neck stand up. Jellal spoke softly "Erza I was truly hoping you wouldn't betray me, but I suppose these things can't be helped."

Gajeel couldn't wait any longer. If he knew something was up and if he knew there was a "disturbance" then he probably knew about him and everyone else who had come to get the book. Probably knew about Levy, which might result in her getting hurt.

He looked at Levy, who was crouched in the opposite side of the vent seeing the whole scene play out before her. He could see the fear in her eyes, she knew what he knew. That there was an excellent chance that there existence was known and so their safety was at risk. He had to act. He slammed through the grate landing on the floor with a loud, deafening thud. Erza's head snapped towards him and he wasn't sure whether she was mad or grateful for his presence. Jellal on the other hand didn't move at all. He just hummed with a little half smile and looked deep into Erza's eyes. When they had eye contact he smirked "So this is the man you brought to take me down huh Erza?"

Erza didn't saw anything, the words seemingly locked in her throat. He just laughed at her lack of her response and turned his attention to Gajeel. "So let's begin"

With that Gajeel released an iron punch and his arm turned into a steel and jutted out to attack Jellal. He swiftly dodged the blow and so Gajeel tired to follow him in order to slam him into the wall. Jellal was to swift for his movements so he returned his arms to their previous state. As Gajeel completed this action Jellal seemed to come down from the sky to deliver a kick to the face. Gajeel blocked this by turning his arms to metal which caused Jellal to be pushed back. He landed on his feet and just as he was about to launch another attack on Gajeel, he was faced with another barrage of attacks coming from his left. It was Erza decked out in her signature gray dress, swords surrounded her as she flew one after another after the blue headed man. He seamlessly hopped around dodging every sword going his way. Then Gajeel added upon the assault, attempting to hit him with his metal poles jutting from his arms. The combined onslaught was good enough to keep Jellal from activating any strong attacks. He was constantly pushed into a defensive position. This was good enough for now.

* * *

Levy knew this was her moment to be of use. This is why she was brought all the way her. Why she faced this risk. She stared at the book, that looked like a tome. She questioned herself, wondering if she could even pick up the book. Much less get it through all the fighting unnoticed. She just had to get Jet and Droy and they could take her back. What about the other guards? Where were they and how much of a concern would they be to her mission? She had been in the corner the whole of the Throne Room the whole time, brought down when Gajeel dropped down from the grate. She had to find her courage. Somehow. She slowly got up and crouched low, hunched over and moved as quickly as she could to rest behind the Throne. She saw the chess set and quickly grabbed a white rook. She stared at what looked marble, at the carving of a tower. Levy thought she could use the piece later as she slipped it into her pocket. She peaked out from behind the throne and looked to find Jellal's location. He was still in the middle of the room, dodging attacks. She decided when he was trapped in a corner she would move to the center of the room. Hopefully he would be to preoccupied with Gajeel and Erza to notice a small Levy crawling towards the book. It was not very long before Erza's clearly endless assault and Gajeel's powerful attacks were enough to push him into a corner on the opposite side of where the door, her escape, lay. She had no choice, now was the time.

She quickly moved, willing her body to take each step closer to the middle of the room. Before she knew it she was there. Hiding from the fighting behind a a white, short, column that held the book on its pedestal. Slowly she got up, using the column as support. She was just going to snatch the book and run out of the room, through the doors, to Jet and Droy. Simple enough, _right_? She asked herself, in attempt to convince herself that that was indeed the slowly turned to face the book. The book was big, she was certain it would be able to cover her entire torso and the book appeared to be made out of some kind of metal. She took a deep breath, after hearing so much about this book it was surreal seeing the book in person and being so close to it. She cautiously stuck a hand out and slowly went to reach out to the book. She tentatively grabbed the book and that's when all hell broke lose. She felt an electric shock throughout her entire body. She felt the pain rip through her body, felt the electricity course through her veins. She didn't want to scream and bring attention to herself but she was in so much pain. The choking sob that escaped her lips was a truly involuntary action. Her last actions were to hold the book with all her might as everything faded to black.

* * *

**yay cliffhanger **

**And that's that. It's been a while, my bad. **

**Thanks for all those still reading :) I appreciate it sosososososo much**


	15. Trapped

Chapter 15: Trapped

Gajeel felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. He felt his stomach drop, a horrible sinking feeling. His feet had never moved so quickly before. He rushed to Levy's side. She was prostrate, hair splayed all around her, book in hand. The book. Not that the book mattered to Gajeel in that moment. He turned Levy's body around, so her face looked up to the ceiling, and then pulled her into his arms. She looked so frail. He glanced at her hand, which had faced the electric shock head on, and was compelled to take another look. Her hand hand blue trails like little rivers, staring from her fingertips all the way to her elbow. What had Jellal done to her? He heard his cruel laughter and glared at the man.

His pompous, cocky face looked victorious. He spoke with ease "You are to easy. Playing the both of you makes chess seem challenging, how pathetic." He gave Erza a sideways glance "Erza your traitorous ways stick out, just like that hair of yours. I give you credit for your ability to network. Simon's will was always weak though, so I'm not exactly impressed."

Erza's face went white. Her jaw clenched, she tried to look strong but Gajeel knew better. She was thinking the same thing he was. What happened to Simon? Erza took a step forward, with grace and an aura of calm.

She looked like she was about to say something. Probably cover for Simon, but she was interrupted by Jellal's words "I've given him his punishment. The same with go with you, with that chunk of metal, and with the two dimwits outside. You will all get something for your actions. After I will release you, but in return for my kindness I get to keep the blue haired girl."

The hair on the back of Gajeel's neck stood up. Levy? No, he couldn't let that happen. He needed her with him. He tucked a loose strand behind the girl's ear, before gently laying her down on the floor. He _had_ to protect her. He loved her.

"You're not going to take us down so easily, you piece of shit." His feelings turned into unmanageable rage "I'll kill you, I'll tear you limb from limb. You're the one who will receive punishment."

Gajeel didn't even remember moving, he was just there. Ready to face off against Jellal, ready to punch that prick smile right off his rotten face when he felt a pain. It brought him down to his knees, it was almost as awful as his sickness. He gritted his teeth trying to out will the pain, but he just couldn't. Then he heard Erza yelp in pain, she to was brought down to her knees. He heard a step and then a laugh.

"Did you really think I never fought back? Ha, you were so focused, you didn't even see the darts. My little darts are filled with a powerful toxin. You live though don't worry. You'll just be in pain, lots and lots of pain. My men will drop you off somewhere and you will never come back. The blunette and that book will stay here. This is final." He bent down and whispered in Gajeel's ear "Don't you fret tin man, I'll take good care of her."

Gajeel wanted to kill him. He wanted to strangle him till he saw the life leave his green eyes. He wasn't able to though. He couldn't even lift a fucking finger, he was powerless. He watched him walk away, towards Levy. He felt an internal scream trying to force its way out of his throat, but it never made it. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**And done. Thank for any and all support and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just really wanted to publish something for you guys who are still reading my stuff. Thanks so much it means the world to me. **


	16. Scared

Chapter 16: Scared

Levy woke up battered and bruised. She was sore all over and her left hand was tingling. Blue marks swirled their way up her arm and she examined the foreign marks. This must have been from the book she touched earlier. What did the marks mean? Was she not compatible with the book after all? She contemplated in thought. As time went by and she couldn't think of a good answer to her questions and fear started to sink in.

Where was she?

Where was Gajeel?

What happened to the book?

How terrified should she be?

And what was going to happen to her?

As fear sank in so did panic and she began to feel antsy. Levy could no longer sit still and instead walked around her jail cell. It reminded her a lot of the one back at base with Makarov and the others. Except she didn't think she would get as warm of a reception. The sound of footsteps pierced through her scattering thoughts.

"Levy, Levy, Levy. You really are the key. I fully plan on using you my blue haired friend." A cocky grin shined through the bars. Jellal laughed at Levy's horrified look.

"You won't get away with this", said Levy's shaky voice. It was a line she heard in every cheesy movie, and in the very back of her mind she kicked herself for saying it.

"Oh my dear, do you really think you have a chance?", He gave a hearty laugh and continued, "Your red eye friend is going to die from his sickness. I felt it in his technique, he's running out of time. He won't be able to save you and that red head, Ha. She's easy to defeat for someone like me."

He smiled at her widening eyes. Smirked at how she opened and closed her mouth from being absolutely speechless. He combed his fingers through his hair. "If your a good girl" He said slyly "This place can be your home. From one blue haired person to another I don't want to see you suffer."

Levy stared at Jellal, not sure what to say. She just stayed silent. She didn't want to get hurt but she didn't want to betray Gajeel either. What was she going to do?

In the midst of her thinking Jellal had already turned away and started walking up the stairs. He paused on his ascension and said over his shoulder "Think about it."

She had to get out of there. Had to get back home.

The next day rolled around and she had not been saved. Jellal was probably right. Levy had to escape on her own. She grabbed her bag and examined the contents within. She wasn't sure what she'd find.

In her bag was:

Food

A Flashlight

A map

A Pencil (from school)

A Notepad

A knife, with a note attached

_Escape through the window, _was all that was written.

Levy looked towards the window and looked at the knife. This was it. She walked up to the window and saw that it was much like a thick, plastic screen. The window was screwed in by 4 bolts, one in each corner. Using the knife like a screwdriver she undid all of the four bolts. She was surprised to see how easily the window came off, and she was further shocked to see she was merely on the first story of the tower. Levy knew what she had to do.

She gathered her things and heaved herself through the window. She slipped through and landed painfully on her side. She smiled, she really got out of there. It was unreal. Levy looked around to humanness grand land for miles on end. She took a deep breath. She has to move, that was all she could do. She thankfully took one last look around her surroundings and saw another note, hidden in a bush.

_Head to the Campsite, wait. _

Levy prayed that she would be able to find the campsite easily. They left the campsite at night, so she expected it to be a challenge. With nothing more than her map and memory Levy headed out to locate the campsite.

Hopefully Jellal wouldn't show up for quite some time, to give her as much of a head start as possible.

* * *

Thank you for any and all still reading this!

See you again soon ... hopefully


	17. Reunited

Chapter 17: Reunited 

It took Levy quite some time. Dead ends, turn arounds, and occasional moments of extreme paranoia had caused Levy to slowly make her way back to the campsite. It was nearly night by the time she had finally reached her destination, and she released a sigh of relief.

She dropped her bag and sat down to stare at the changing colors as day turned to night. When would help come for her? Would she had to wait all night? Did Jellal discover she left? Was he after her right now?

Was he close?

She felt the paranoia sink in again as every sound became a looming attack and every breeze a sign of a deadly approach.

"You finally showed up."

Levy had never been so startled in her life. She jumped up and held her fists in front of her, ready to fight.

"Sorry to starle you Levy." Panther lily held up his hands and said, "Now c'mon we got to go."

Levy nodded, picked up her bag, and followed suit. She was led though the forest till they approached a caravan. Levy saw red hair in the night and knew it was Erza.

She jumped out of the front of the caravan and hugged Levy. "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry to put you in that situation. We'll get you home safe.'

Levy felt all the adrenaline leave her and she rested her weight against Erza. "I'm just tired."

She felt Erza chuckle against her and comment, "You sound like a true warrior. Go into the back, Lily and I will drive."

"Thanks," Levy mumbled as she followed Erza's command.

She ungracefully climbed into the back of the caravan, landing with a thud. She rubbed her side as she crawled. She was so groggy that she didn't even notice Gajeel until she crawled into him. Startled she sat up and watched as Gajeel groaned.

Gajeel.

She felt her heart race as she started at his sleeping face. He was moving about, clearly having a bad dream. She wanted to comfort him. She moved the hair out of his face and was going to saw something. Her voice left her when red eyes intently stared at her hazel ones.

"G-Gajeel, are you uh are you ok?"

In a flash he was on top of her, hugging her so tightly, she thought she would run out of oxygen.

He spoke in her ear, his breath warming the side of her face. "You're really fucking here. Fuck, when Erza talked about her goddamn plan I didn't believe her. Wanted to go back. Fuck you're really safe, you're really here. Fuck Levy don't leave me ever again."

"Gajeel," Levy breathily whispered.

She gasped when Gajeel suddenly attacked her neck. Kissing, licking, nipping her skin, and Levy felt unknown feelings spark within her. "I'm never letting you go Levy."

"Gajeel?" Why was he doing this?

He stared her hazel eyes, passionate hunger present in his eyes. He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Levy's heartbeat raced, heart thumbing, butterflies in her stomach. She didn't move. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and stopped just below her rear, and he guided her leg to bend so that he was in-between her legs.

"I love you."

She gasped, not realizing how bad she wanted to hear those words until they left his lips. He kissed her surprised lips.

"I wanted to say it" He kissed the corner of her lips. "Didn't want to regret anything if we got separated again." He kissed the other corner of her lips. "How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath and framed his face with her hands. "I love you to."

He kissed her like she was the most valuable thing in the world as she wrapped his arms around his neck. She felt something appear against her pelvis and felt nerves run through her body as she knew what that something was. She felt it against her more and more as he kissed her lips till they were bruised. Rubbing his body against hers, Gajeel placed his hands on the sides of his torso. Strategically sliding his hands to feel underneath her shirt. She gasped at the sudden contact.

Gajeel got off her, combing his fingers through his hair. The hunger was present in his eyes once again as he saw a heavily panting Levy beneath him. He had to physically walk away from her to make sure he didn't take her right there. He stared at the side of the caravan.

He balled his hands into fists and mumbled, "I'm sorry. Wasn't thinking with my head."

She lifted herself up and told him, "Um, it's uh ok."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "We should get some sleep."

Levy nodded her head and watched him as he laid down on the blankets that had been used as a makeshift bed. He looked at her and after a nervous pause her patted the area next to him. She felt a smile cross her face as she went to sleep by his side.

His arm wrapped around her and she had her leg draped across him. They were happy.

* * *

Outside a very quiet Lily and Erza stared straight ahead, refusing to think to much about the noises being emitted from the back of the caravan.

* * *

**I felt that last comment was ****necessary XD **

**To any followers, likers, commenters. I love you all! :) :) THANK YOU**


	18. Home

Chapter 18 - Home

Gajeel woke up to see beautiful hazel eyes staring at his chest, and her softly curled first lying upon it. He felt a smirk grace his lips, until he saw the blue scars that were blatantly present on her arm. That's when he felt dread.

"Levy." His voice was hoarse.

She looked up at him, shocked, and quickly recoiled like she had done something wrong. "Good morning."

He softly grabbed her arm and intently examined the blue scar. She looked away, her countenance held a mix of a faint blush and brimming tears. He kissed the palm of her hand as a response to her reaction. He hoped that would make her feel a little better, it was the least he could do. He continued kissing down her arm, following the the trails the scars had etched into her skin. "I'm" kiss "so" kiss "sorry" kiss "Levy."

At the last word he made direct eye contact with the girl in question, and saw her furiously blush. That certainly inflated his ego. He caressed her hand as he tried to show through his facial expressions how sorry he was. He never wanted her to get hurt. She had put so much faith in them, had gone on this insane journey, and then gotten hurt. He had failed to protect her. Yet, somehow, he still felt like he could protect her. He selfishly wanted her to stay by his side even though this experience had proved how unwise that would be. He simply couldn't help it. He wanted this person to remain present in his life. As much as he wanted that, that chance was gone now, he knew it deep within his bones. She had to go home.

While in deep thought he felt a hand gently rest upon his cheek. He looked down again to see Levy looking up at him, closing the small gap that had grown between them. She slid her thumb against his rough skin and whispered, "It's alright Gajeel. It really is."

Maybe, she could stay by his side.

In that moment, nothing could have stopped him as he leaned down and kissed her. A soft peck, at first. It was like a primal desire. Some innate feeling that it would be a very long time before he could rest his eyes upon her figure once more, that powered him. A small peck evolved into long kisses. He felt himself get greedy as he shifted, so his body was atop hers. His hands impatiently felt up and down Levy's torso, and very little was holding him back from taking her right there. That was until, a sobering voice called to the couple, "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

That got his attention, and that got him to get off the blue haired beauty. He looked down to see Levy's panting form, and had to physically walk away, for both their sakes.

How was he ever going to live without this girl?

* * *

When they reached the base, Levy was feeling a variety of emotions. Embarrassed, because she had just made out with a guy in the back of a caravan, and was pretty sure Lily and Erza heard much of it. Scared, because now she had a scar on her arm that she wasn't sure how to explain. Anxious, because she wasn't sure what was going to come next. What was going to happen to Gajeel? How were they ever going to get the book? What would her future involvement look like? How much homework did she have left to do? Questions swirled as everyone gathered around, creating future plans.

Erza spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, "Levy. You are now officially connected to the book. Here take this." Erza handed levy a small, black flip phone. "Call Gajeel's number if you need anything, or if you feel anything strange in particular, and I mean anything. These times are going to be important. I hope we haven't kept you away for to long. Thank you Levy, I hope to see you again, under better circumstances."

With those words Levy felt like she was in a daze as she was escorted back home. How long had she been gone from home? Had her mom come back yet? If she had, she would be so dead. Levy prayed that wasn't the case as she was transported back to her home, in her room. She looked up to see a gruff man look back down at her. Not to long ago she was furiously making out with this man. The thought spurred a low heat to form, and she found herself chewing on her lips as he looked his.

"This is" He seemed distracted as he looked at her. "Your stop."

"Thanks, for taking me home," she nearly whispered.

He responded with a low groan, and a slight nod of his head. He placed his hand tentatively onto her hip, lazily grazing his thumb against her torso. He looked down at her like she was precious, prompting the bluenettes cheeks to glow red. Levy quickly lost the staring contest.

"Levy, look at me," Gajeel's voice was soft, serious as he commanded her.

She did.

"You're home to me."

* * *

**THANKS. For any still following this, I appreciate it all :D**


	19. Waiting

Chapter 19: Waiting 

Levy looked distractedly out the window. Her history teacher's drone served as nothing but white noise. It had been several weeks since that fateful weekend and that was all Levy McGarden could think about. When would they get into contact with her? Are they close to getting their hands onto the book? She laid her head down on the table, examining the gloves she had to decided to wear that day. That one weekend held more adventure than her entire life, and now she was just left stranded here waiting. If it weren't for the blue scars that riddled her arm she would have thought she made the whole thing up.

She sighed as she looked up to history teacher. The subject he spoke of Levy already knew like the back of her hand. Too much reading over the summer had led an already dull situation to be downright painful. Where was Gajeel? What was he doing right now? Was he thinking of her? She blushed at the possibility.

* * *

Gajeel looked up to the stars, thinking about a little bluenette. He was wrapped up in his sleeping bag, and after much consideration he was positive that he could make enough room for the both of them. After the weeks he's had without her, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her. No real progress had been made on retrieving the book, and his disease had gotten worse. He was now incapable of joining the crew on missions, not even the mission to retrieve the book that would save him.

His sickness had taken a massive toll on his body. Would Levy be willing to like him in this state? His canines had sharpened to a fine point. Patches of his skin had painfully transformed into silver scales. His head was suffering from a searing headache, and he could feel that horns were forming. The spikes would eventually appear, they would pierce through the skin of his forehead. He dreaded the thought. He was quickly running out of time. He would succumb to his disease, he would turn into a monster. Who knew how much time he had left before that became a reality? All he could do was wait.

* * *

**This is sooo short but I was in the writing moooood!**

**Thanks for any support :D**


End file.
